


The Rainy Day

by Midnightcat1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Microfic, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 04:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17419115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Hotaru swayed from side to side as Michiru played the violin.





	The Rainy Day

I never created Sailor Moon.

 

Hotaru swayed from side to side as Michiru played the violin. She tried not to yawn before she glanced at her bedroom window.   
Hotaru's eyes were on a downpour. She turned from the window to Michiru. *Rain won't be boring* she thought. Hotaru decided to remain after she heard thunder. 

 

THE END


End file.
